The International Association for Chronic Fatigue Syndrome/Myalgic Encephalomyelitis (IACFS/ME) will hold its next scientific conference on April 2-5, 2020 in the New York City/New Jersey area. The IACFS/ME is a nonprofit organization of physicians, research scientists, clinicians, and patients. Its mission is to promote, stimulate, and coordinate the exchange of ideas related to ME/CFS research and patient care. ME/CFS is a chronic disabling illness which affects at least one million people in the US. However, there is no objective diagnostic test and no curative treatment. Also, the small pool of ME/CFS researchers and clinicians is getting older with no with no clear path to expanding their numbers. Our objective is to recruit new researchers with an emphasis on increased diversity of scientific discipline (e.g. fatigue in other illnesses), and greater minority and female representation. Our long-term goal is to develop diagnostic test(s) and effective treatments for ME/CFS. R13 funding would support attendance by early stage investigators (ESI) to increase the size and diversity of the field. Specific Aim 1: To develop and organize a conference that advances the science and clinical management of ME/CFS. Specifically, we will invite selected early stage investigators (ESI) including post- doctoral fellows, new researchers, and advanced medical and graduate students. ESI participation is essential to the viability, credibility, and scientific progress of this field. We will also welcome experienced researchers who have decided to shift or expand their focus to include ME/CFS. Specific Aim 2: To expand the conference by inviting researchers who study all aspects of fatigue, including illness fatigue (e.g., cancer, multiple sclerosis), as well as fatigue with respect to aging, sleep, exercise and occupational fatigue. This will encourage cross-disciplinary discussions, potential collaborations, and the likelihood of scientific advances in CFS/ME. Specific Aim 3: To actively seek out conference participation by underrepresented scientists (including women, ethnic minorities, and chronically disabled persons) through focused advertising, contacts with organizations and programs focused on increasing participation by women and minorities in science, and encouragement of submissions that focus on minority populations. This is especially relevant to ME/CFS because it disproportionately affects women and minorities. ESI awardees would receive coverage of travel and conference expenses and mentoring by senior IACFS/ME scientists. The impacts of R13 funding may include: more ESIs and under-represented minorities and women showing a career interest in studying CFS/ME, an increased number and quality of grant applications, and scientific advances in understanding causation, pathophysiology, diagnosis, prevention, and treatment of ME/CFS. Project Summary/Abstract Page 6